An inverted wheel type moving body such as an inverted two-wheel vehicle is typically controlled to travel in such a manner that the position of the center of mass of the body is constantly corrected to maintain the stable state by driving right and left driving wheels (Patent Document 1). A vehicle (moving body) of Patent Document 1 includes a sensor detecting a physical value based on the inclination of the vehicle. When the physical value detected by the sensor exceeds a predetermined value, a balancer is moved. Accordingly, the posture of the vehicle is controlled.
By the way, it is required to control such a moving body at a desired traveling velocity. For example, it is important for the moving body to perform zippy acceleration or deceleration with complete freedom to travel in such a manner that it follows the target velocity with accuracy. Further, when the moving body moves in parallel with a pedestrian, the moving body needs to travel slowly. However, the traveling velocity depends entirely on the natural frequency of the inverted wheel type moving body. In other words, the traveling velocity is limited according to the natural frequency that is determined by the inertia, the vehicle weight, and the distance from the center of the wheels to the center of the body. Accordingly, there is a problem according to the related moving body that it takes long time from the time when an operator operates an accelerator to the time when the velocity reaches the desired velocity. Further, as the inverted state is maintained by changing rotational velocity of the wheels according to the moving body of the related art, it is difficult to travel at a certain velocity. As stated above, it is difficult to enhance the controllability according to the related moving body.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-306375